Looking Glass
by Rein Kuro
Summary: In Wonderland, there are a lot of things to make you worried. Cats, Duel Monsters, rebels... But just as much as the Red Queen could be around the corner, so too could there be love. RivalS, DarkSpiritS, FameS, CowboyS, GeniusS, YusOMC, SyOMC. NOT Xover.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura: Well, glad to see this up!

Die: Yeah, it'll be nice to get rid of this one from my desktop too...

Haou: Am I normal in this?

Die: ... Um... maybe? *smiles while slowly backing away*

Sakura: As normal as we can get ya! *smiles while backing away*

Haou: *chases after them*

Jesse: Sakural7865 and Black Die own nothing that connects to Alice in Wonderland and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

Jehu: *pops head out* Enjoy. *insert psychotic laughter here*

* * *

><p>Looking Glass<p>

Chapter One:

It was the itching of fur along the underside of his nose that had him awakening, sneezing harshly as he quickly sat up to dislodge whatever it was on his chest. As it turned out, that something was a black cat with silver fur on its paws and the tips of its ears and tail, the creature having leapt to the ground before the incline became too steep and now sat there on the dirt floor, skillfully avoiding the roots protruding from the ground as it casually licked a paw, its milky eyes betraying an avid intelligence far beyond that of its clouded gaze. The forest stretched as far as he could see in all directions, and he couldn't help but feel as if he had no idea where he was or how he had gotten here. It _certainly _didn't look like anywhere he knew at any rate. "You know," a soft voice stated coldly, "most societies consider it rude to ignore your host."

"Hello?" he called, emboldened by the concept that perhaps there was someone nearby who might be able to tell him how to get back home. "Who's that?"

"I," the voice continued, the cat leaping to the gnarled stump of a tree where the every motion of its mouth could be viewed, to his amazement when the movements corresponded perfectly to the cadence of what was being said, "am known by many names, but you may call me Rissy; most do." It continued with its washing, seemingly content to simply watch him with his eerie misty gaze over the edge of one silver paw. "Now, I do believe it is human custom to exchange nominatives rather than simply give them away, so that would mean it is my turn to ask who _you _are."

"Well, I'm Jesse. Nice to meet you, Rissy." The now-introduced bluenet got up from his spot on the ground, only to trip on the roots near his feet. Rissy, with the grace only a cat could possess, jumped from one root to the next until it was on one that was next to Jesse. The southerner groaned as he tried—and succeeded—to sit up again. He looked at the strange cat and wondered how it could move around in this mess of tree roots. The misty glaze over its eyes clearly told the dumbest of people that it was blind, so it must have had a special power or great familiarity with the place to be able to move without getting hurt.

Speaking of this place…

"Um, Rissy?" Jesse began, "where are we? And how can I get back to DA from here?"

Rissy gave Jesse a cryptic look, seeming to think over the answer before revealing anything to the bluenet. "Chess always said that with humans, you must start in the middle of things for them to truly understand you," it stated contentedly, in no hurry to come up with an answer. "As such, there is no way back to where you came from until it is time for you to meet your hero." It yawned lazily, tail twitching. "And as for our locale, I'll simply tell you that we are in a land where everyone is a puppet and things never go more than skin deep, everywhere and nowhere all at once, the land where I was born and the land where I will die."

"Yes," the bluenet said, emerald eyes sparkling earnestly, "but that gets me no closer to knowing _anything_!"

The feline's tail twitched once in amusement. "You humans are so impatient," it murmured. "Of course, like Chess told me, I shouldn't expect much else from such an ignorant race." Its fur shuddered delicately, creating the illusion of a silky ruffle snaking its way over its slender body. "Honestly, only _humans _think it marvelous to kill each other for mere sport, you never see _animals _taking fights that far."

Jesse should have been offended, but Rissy was right. Humans, most of them, did kill each other for mere sport. And the good sort weren't as good as they think, ignoring the pain of others because it was none of their business and believing lies they made themselves. So with a sigh, Jesse gave the cat a nod and a weak smile.

"Thank you for telling me, and I'm gonna lie and say I understand. But I need to ask you, could you please help me? I know this place isn't even the world I was in the first place and I know for certain that I'm not the only one here from my world. Could you please guide me to them?"

Rissy, though taking to think about it, started to walk and jump into a direction that seemed to be north. As it was doing so, it mewed, "I know there are others from the world next to this but none from yours…" Rissy jumped to the next root in the direction it chose. Jesse paled a bit, worried that his secret has been discovered so quickly by someone he just met and a cat no less! But he just buried the panic into the deepest part of his mind—the same place his secrets were—and followed the knowledgeable cat.

* * *

><p>Zane groaned as he sat up, wincing as he cradled his head. Blearily, he opened his pale blue eyes to the sight of a desert stretching as far as he could see, the spindly shade offered by a palm tree giving him the only reprieve. Shutting them and wincing at the harshness of the reflected light, he lamented, "Okay Atticus, that is the <em>last <em>time I _ever _listen to _you _when you want to throw a _party_."

The brunet, who was in a similarly disoriented state, merely gave his bluenet companion a weak smile. "Hey," he protested, "in my defense, I didn't know _this _was gonna happen."

"_How_, how the hell, did you think for a _second _that nothing would come of a party in the Abandoned Dorms?" the Truesdale spat, wondering for not the first time if his friend was entirely sane. Neither of them noticed the fierce sapphire eyes focused on the pair of them from a concealed place in the small oases near the forest.

The silver-haired boy was amused as the other-worlders continued to wander around the desert after leaving the oasis. It was almost as funny as Judai being given sugar, and that always resulted in a good time! He could tell they were getting thirsty and irritated, and the bluenet looked like he was ready to kill the next person to come their way. He looked like Jim when he was frustrated after a raid… He shivered, remembering what happened after one particular raid… He shook his head and realized the two humans from the other world began to fight each other over something called a 'party' in an 'Abandoned Dorm'. He knew what a party was, though there hadn't been one since the Red Queen took power, but the 'Abandoned Dorm' thing was new to him. And now that he got a good look at them, they were both really… He shook his head again. He was _not_ admiring the trespassers! In fact, he should be capturing them! They could be in cahoots with the Red Queen! His mind made up, he started to walk up to the duo and trick them into their imprisonment.

"You!" he called, drawing upon one of his bonds to create the illusion of a disguise for himself. "You're coming with me!"

The teal-haired boy snarled, "I don't think so…"

The brunet, however, beamed and bounced over. "Okay!" His companion threw a look at the sky that almost _begged _for answers as to why the brown-haired moron was _his_ problem and not someone else's.

* * *

><p>Chazz cursed as he dragged himself out of the lake, shaking out his wet hair and glaring at the water angrily. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten there—he had a feeling it was Atticus's revenge for sneaking into the girls' locker room last week to watch his little sister change—but he had managed to swim from the tiny island in the middle of the rather spacious lake onto the sandy shore. "I would hazard a guess that you do not appreciate nature in its 'finest' form, only that I myself would have just as colorful an explerlative if I myself had been faced with the task of swimming from the Isle of Lost Things."<p>

Chazz freaked out. "Who said that?" When a spot of purple came into his peripheral vision, he turned to see… a kitten colored so strange it puts all the years in DA to shame. The kitten is mostly dark purple, but each paw had a different color to it: red on the right front paw, yellow on the left front paw, blue on the right hind paw, green on the left hind paw, and neon pink on the tips of the tail and ears! Chazz couldn't help but drop his jaw. "What happened to you! Did you step into permanent paint, or something as a newborn?"

"No, you silly human! Younger Disappearing Felines change colors to blend in, not disapparate like the adults do, and their coloring doesn't really calm down until they fully mature, so I'm rather susceptible to, if it's a color I like or a rather strong one, gaining the color in my pelt if I try to camouflage myself with it," the kitten answered, giggling at Chazz's reaction to its coloring. Its ears twitched at the sound of a roar. "C'mon!" it giggled, bouncing forward. "You don't wanna get found by the Starbeast, now do you?"

Chazz, thanks to hanging around Atticus for every school year they'd both been at the Academy, knew that anything was possible and Duel Monsters being real in this strange place was a risk he wasn't gonna take! So our favorite emo followed the multi-colored fur ball and ran before the (metaphorical) Duel Monster decided he was a tasty treat…

* * *

><p>Jehu's head hurt. With a groan, he sat up to find himself inside a dungeon cell. He cursed under his breath. And that raid with Jim had gone so well… at least he was still alive and could escape. After looking around the cell, Jehu noticed a cute brunet on the other side of the bars dressed in expensive black clothing. The other boy looked to be around his age and had an air of power to him that drew Jehu in. He has always loved a good challenge and if he won, freedom! "Hey there, cutie," he purred in his best <em>come hither <em>voice.

The brunet did _not _look amused. "Good, you're awake," he pronounced, golden eyes narrowing dangerously. "You should be grateful, Mother wanted to execute you for intruding upon my quarters, but I generously insisted upon waiting for answers… a choice I'm now beginning to regret."

Jehu's eye twitched. That air of power surrounding the brunet was very strong, so maybe flirting wasn't gonna get him out of here. The smirk returned. "I was in _your_ room, how did I get _that_ lucky?"

The brunet still didn't looked amused. "Look, here is the deal. You tell me why you were in my room, and you _may_ get out of here alive."

Jehu shivered, feeling fear for the first time in a _long_ time. He just knew that his life could cut short if he answered wrong, by the other boy's standards. Well, he couldn't just tell the truth, he'll get killed on the spot! He licked his lips nervously. "I…" he began, then paused. Surely flattery would get him somewhere, right? It usually did with the bullies at school who weren't afraid of his threats when they tormented his little brother. "I know what I did was wrong," he murmured, letting his hair fall over his orange eyes in just the right way to imply that he was feeling guilty as he forced a light blush onto his cheeks, "but I just wanted to feel closer to _you_… I wanted to feel, just for a little while, what it was like to be under your _power…_"

The brunet blinked. He wasn't expecting that, the bluenet had an aura of defiance and mischief. He smirked. "You almost had me there, if I couldn't see auras as well as my Mother can, I would have fallen for your act. Now, tell me the truth or I _will_ make you _really_ feel guilty and submissive."

Jehu pouted. Well… he always could go with _that _version of the truth… "Okay, in all honesty, I have no idea how I got into your room." Technically, it _was _true… Jim _had_ found him wandering the castle and pressed him into service, and he _had _lost himself in the corridors leading up to that…

The brunet blinked again. His aura changed from defiant to truthful—though there still was some untruth to that—but that was as close to the truth as he'd gotten so far, and the bluenet _did_ have a cute pout… He smirked, believing to have found a way to get more out of the bluenet and that was by playing his own game. "Well then, by the laws of the Red Queen, my mother, you belong to _me _now."

Jehu's jaw dropped to the ground. _This_ was the Red Queen's son! Wait, when did that big-head imp have a son? And why did he look so different from her, if she even _was_ his mother? He knew that wimp of a royal wasn't married anymore, she had beheaded her husband the first week after the marriage ceremony. Had they even done _it!_ And how had they combined into this beautiful creature? Jehu shook his head to stop any more questions from forming and keeping from asking. "You're the Red Queen's _son!_"

He delicately raised an eyebrow. "I am obviously of high rank, did you expect anything else?" he asked coldly, waving one hand to create a collar made of shadows that he swiftly placed around Jehu's neck before unlocking the door, harshly yanking on a black chain leash he'd manifested as well to cause the bluenet to topple to the stone floor, the action causing the nametag's inscription to flash before his eyes. _Haou's bitch. _Oh, _real _mature.

* * *

><p>Jim paced back and forth in the forest with an annoyed Shirley as he waited for Jehu to get back. It was a simple mission: get in, steal some jewels, get out. What could-? Never mind, Jehu looked like the kind with reputation to get lost, even if you broke in with him and were on the same path! That idiot must have taken a wrong turn when they had almost gotten caught and must have actually been captured as a result. Jim sighed, he knew something went wrong and now Jehu was gonna die. "Man, Shirley, I should have known we had to find somebody else, but <em>no<em>, Jehu was the only one there—and willing—to steal something from the Red Queen, and the only one stupid enough to use his thieving skills to do so! Man, girl, this one screwed up badly…" When the ravenet stopped ranting, he heard the bushes shaking in the distance and the sound of talking in the distance. Jim, after picking up the crocodile, ran to the nearest hiding place and prayed that he wasn't captured and suffered the same fate as Jehu…

* * *

><p>Atticus was getting bored of all this walking without any conversation. Sure, Zane was giving him the cold shoulder because he was still mad about the whole party-in-the-Abandoned-Dorm thing, but the mysteriously-alluring figure? What stick was shoved up his cute little ass? "Sooooooo," he stated, drawing out the last letter of the word while he slung his arm around the other male, "what're you doing out here all on your own?"<p>

"None of your business," the other snarled, sapphire eyes flashing as he twisted out of the embrace.

The brunet pouted but remained undaunted. "Aw, come on, pleeeeeeease?" He gave his best pout, widening his big brown eyes in the way he knew Zane never could resist when they were kids.

"No." The word was harsh, cold and brutal; he had no time for cute.

"At least give me your name!" Atticus protested half-heartedly, his gaze dropping to the ground just ahead of his feet.

"I can't give you that." The response was gentler now.

"Why?" he asked childishly.

A sigh reached the brunet's ears. "I… I just can't." Another sigh came as the mysterious figure added, "but if you wish, you may call me Edo."

"Edo," Atticus murmured, testing the title out on his tongue and finding it… different with its harsh roundness. "I like it."

Zane sighed, recognizing the signs of Atticus being interested but not bothering to get involved. It wasn't worth it. He knew from the time where he'd dated the other that it wasn't worth trying to talk him out of his hare-brained schemes, which was part of the reason why he'd broken up with the bouncy brunet, though he couldn't help but appreciate the sunlight streaming over those soft chocolate locks.

A loud roar shook the forest then, causing their mysterious leader to freeze in front of them. "Dammit," he hissed, "I was hoping she hadn't let the damn thing out today." He turned his head to the side. "Keep close to me," he ordered, picking his way through the trees. "I may not be able to hold it off for long, but it should be long enough to keep it from picking at our carcasses."

"What is _it_?" Atticus asked in an undertone right as a large white dragon peeled open the foliage like it was nothing, spitting out a large stream of ivory light from between its jaws.

"I'm guessing it's that," Zane stated, yanking the two of them down while their guide stiffened in a defensive stance above them.

"Yes," Edo confirmed, "that is the dreaded Starbeast." _Judai, Daichi, it would be nice to have some backup right about now, where the fuck are you? _he thought rhetorically, stiffening himself in preparation for a fight. Sure, the magic woven into his cloak left him currently invisible to the beast, but surely it wouldn't last for long before the damn dragon spotted him and chewed on his bones for breakfast. _Okay, if I die here, serious words will be had with those two morons, if not in this life then in the next._

* * *

><p>The brunet in his disguise was flying to the spot where he felt Aster's position. The Starbeast was out of its cage and looking for a snack. Word from Chess was that some idiot had found his way into an important person's room and was now known to be said person's slave. The Red Queen was obviously mad, seeing as she always let the thing out in times of frustration. So far, he was the only one who can battle the Starbeast and hope to win. He hated this rebellion, but too many people suffered at the Red Queen's hand and it had to stop! <em>Man, Edo, I hope you're under something<em>…

As he continued to fly, he saw something very strange, even in Wonderland: a boy his age in all black—which was insane since people want to blend in rather than stand out—with a multi-colored Disappearing Cat that looked too young to fully use its powers. _You have got to be kidding me! Even I'm not that stupid to be walking around like that! …well, these two need help and I know Edo can handle himself, it's not like he's with anybody. I'll go see who they are!_ Mind made up, he tucks his wings in to descend to the place where he saw the two.

The kitten took fright at his shadow, jumping onto the boy's head and making them both disappear. Well, _that _just made things all the harder. Fighting off the urge to sigh, he began flying a grid pattern, hoping to find the two before they got eaten by the Starbeast, which would be a shame. The ravenet was rather cute…

* * *

><p>Sakura: So much stuff going on!<p>

Jesse: *comes in* Yeah... and why am I the one stuck with the crazy cat?

Sakura: I thought Chazz was the one with Catnip? *reads above*

Jesse: Catnip's not crazy. Immature, yes, but not crazy.

Rissy: Are you implying I am not right in the head, Johan?

Jesse: ... Maybe a little.

Rissy: Glad you are conscious of that.

Jehu: WHY!

Haou: ... *grabs Jehu and pulls him to his chest*

Die: ... I'm bored... *gets idea and smirks evilly, chucking nearest object at Zane's head*

Zane: Gah! What the hell?

Die: *shrugs unrepentantly* It's fun throwing things at you. *continues throwing things*

Sakura: Please review and remember! All flames shall be used to torture the prisoners of the Red Queen!

*something hits Sakura in the back of the head*

Sakura: Ow! Not you, Jehu! You are not the Red Queen's prisoner, you are Haou-chama's sex slave! There is a difference! And who said there isn't going to be some kind of plot twist?

Everyone: BLAUSPHAMY!

Haou: *sniffs* And I don't even need a sex slave... I'm not THAT desperate...

Sakura: Then explain why you like putting the poor psycho in _leather_?

Haou: Because he looks all the more fuckable in leather.

Sakura: ... Against his will...

Haou: Minor details.

*heavy objects from the fight come in and knock everyone unconscious, ending the chapter*


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura: The crazy is back! *laughs insanely*

Die: ... Remind me again why I work with you.

Atty: Cuz she's fun!

Die: Oh yeah...

Sakura: *shakes her head, dazed* ... Did I do something I'm going to regret later?

Die: Maybe. I don't know, did you do something to Jess-Jess or Jim?

Sakura: No, I ment something that is evil and/or insane. I wouldn't regret (mostly) anything I would do to/with my boys!

Cheshire: If you say so, nya...

Die: O.O CHESHIRE! *glomps the kitty boy from _Pandora Hearts_* I LOVE YOU!

Cheshire: *purrs at the attention*

Sakura: ... Since when did we allow characters from other animes into the A/N's?

Die: *is cuddling Cheshire to her chest* When you introduced me to the hotness that is the _Pandora Hearts_ Cheshire Cat, that's when!

Sakura: ... I think I found what I'm going to regret later...

Alyss: Sakural7865 and Black Die don't own both series of anime, or the characters found there.

Alice: Enjoy! *gobbling meat*

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Edo had mentally consigned himself to the scrapheap when the blue creature burst from the treetops, its jaws grabbing the Starbeast around its neck as its limbless body wrapped around the creature. "Edo!" a familiar voice called, a green-haired teen trotting up to him. "Any sign of Rissy?"

"Sorry Wisteria," he stated, shaking his head, "I haven't seen him anywhere."

Wisteria, as he'd now been named, bit his lip. "He should have been back hours ago from his errand," he muttered distractedly, but the roar of the dragon, followed rather quickly by the sound of the blue serpent crashing through the trees and falling to the ground, changing into a black-haired boy with a yellow jacket over a green shirt as he slid down the trunk, clearly unconscious, brought their minds back to the task at hand. "Edo, do you think you could...?" he asked, trailing off.

Edo nodded. "I don't have any choice, Judai's not here to stop it. Just make sure these two make it to HQ safely, I don't want them getting hurt." He dropped his current guise, revealing his normal silver-haired body before he took on the form of his darting counterpart, sprinting away to challenge the Starbeast in a game of cat and mouse.

"Hey," Zane cried, his pale blue eyes narrowing, "I know you. You're one of those missing kids, Yusuke Fujiwara!"

Yusuke looked at him. "It would be best to forget that name," he stated. "Yusuke is a person best left dead." He jerked his head towards the unconscious boy. "Could one of you grab Daichi? I'd do it myself, but I'm the only one who knows the way, and that requires two hands." Atticus cast an uneasy glance back towards where the dragon had disappeared, but Yusuke added, "Don't worry, Edo can handle himself well enough, especially once he finds Judai." Slightly reassured, the brunet fell into step behind the greenet, leaving Zane to carry Daichi with surprisingly more grace than anyone who knew him would have thought he'd concede.

* * *

><p>Jehu was pissed. No other word could describe how he was feeling. The brunet, dubbed Haou thanks to the collar, was pretty much dragging him through a hallway (he lost track of how many turns they made at ten). The cocky smirk on the other boy's face wasn't helping, and they were getting dirty looks from the guards and staff. Almost as if he could read the bluenet's mind, Haou yanked harshly on the chain, causing him to cough and his eyes to water, even if he did focus on the handsome brunet as the young ruler had no doubt wanted. "Don't pay attention to them," he commanded haughtily, his yellow eyes flashing. "You're <em>mine<em>, and if they know what's best for them, they won't dare to so much as _touch _you."

Jehu was a little surprised by the possessiveness of that comment (and turned on a bit). He straightened as much as the chains let him as Haou continued to drag them to what looked like very fancy doors. The guards in front of those doors moved to open them as Haou and Jehu came within asking (if Haou ever asked) distance. Haou continued to walk—and drag Jehu—when the doors fully opened. Inside was a really girly man with huge muscles in black armor, and a really beautiful woman with hair that was black on the left side and white on the right. The woman had a full figure that a lot of women back home would kill for. She was dressed in a black gown that showed her off her porcelain skin. If Jehu was straight, he'd have had a problem but thank God that isn't the case...

"Mother," Haou acknowledged, giving a nod of his head and a sharp yank on Jehu's leash to force him into an awkward bow.

"Haou," she replied, looking at her son's pet. "Is this the commoner who was in your quarters?" The brunet nodded, pulling Jehu into his arms (this time, without yanking the chain) and presenting him to her, though he did not let the bluenet go as she looked into his eyes, trying to discover all his secrets.

Jehu's mind went blank as Haou pulled the chain again. _This_ was the Red Queen, Haou's mother! He knew his memory wasn't the best, that was one of the reasons he would get lost so easily, but the Red Queen was a red-haired bimbo with a head as big—no, bigger than a watermelon! It was common knowledge, for crying out loud!

"Hm... he's a bit scrawny, and he doesn't look to be very bright, but-"

"YOU CAN'T THE RED QUEEN! SHE'S A PIG-HEADED RED WEENY!" Jehu suddenly shouted. When he noticed the royals staring at him like he just said something stupid... and Haou's mother looked like she'd kill him... Oh, he was _sooooo_ dead...

Haou yanked harshly on the chain, nearly choking his pet. "My apologies, Mother," he offered diplomatically, his yellow eyes skewering Jehu dangerously. "I have yet to teach him the proper manners, but I assure you, it shall not be long before he is as tame as any other of your pets."

She smiled darkly, petting his hair. "That's a good boy, Haou," she praised. "After all, we wouldn't want a repeat of what happened to your last pet, now would we?"

The brunet swallowed hard. _Jaden_... he thought, remembering the sweet boy he'd been friends with until the perky brunet had run away, taking with him valuable information, and hadn't been seen since. "Of course not," he stated, concealing his hurt at the betrayal that still pained his heart. "I will be certain to train this one all the better now that I have had my hand bitten."

* * *

><p>Jesse was tired, hungry, and a bit irritated with Rissy the Riddle Cat. When he asked a question, like 'How did I get here?' 'Why do you think I'm here?' or 'Do you think my friends are all right?', Rissy would answer them all in a cryptic message. If he wanted those, he would have asked Dianna... Rissy stopped, and started sniffing the ground. "Is something wrong, Rissy?"<p>

Rissy's ears twitched. "I do not know," the feline stated. "I smell something fishy, but unlike most fish, this one carries the scent of blood and death. It is most frightening to one who has hunted such things all of his life."

Jesse was confused and even more irritated then before. What could smell like fish but have the smell of blood and death? ... Something that kills to eat, and fish seems to be a part of its diet. "So, there's a carnivore around here and we need to be careful?"

"I told you that I do not know before," the cat answered lazily as it trotted forward, "and I am no more enlightened now than I was then." In a sudden movement, the branches beneath its paws collapsed as a large crocodile snapped its jaws at the agile feline, who was hissing loudly as its fur stood on end.

Jesse was surprised that a _crocodile_ was here—wherever this place was—and now trying to eat Rissy. _Wonder if it's hungry or annoyed too..._ The sound of branches being stepped on was his only warning before being tackled to the ground. He put up a fight, he really did, but whoever had tackled him was stronger than him and was doing their best to overpower him.

"Who are you?" said a heavily-accented voice, sounding Australian. Jesse opened his eyes, which had closed during the struggle, and looked into a turquoise-colored eye and a mess of bandages.

"Jehu!" the stranger cried. He was pulled up from the ground before he could exclaim in shock. _Jehu is here, but Rissy said_- "How did you escape? And why are your eyes a different color, though they look better than that-"

"How do you know my big brother?" Jesse asked, once he got his wits back. _Jehu is here! But he must be in trouble... some things never change._

A hiss from the other direction brought the two teens attention to the croc and the blind cat. "Rissy?" the other boy asked.

"Why hello Jim," the feline greeted, still dodging the reptile and stumbling more than a few times as it collided with objects it wasn't expecting. "How _delightful _it is to see you—or hear you rather—again."

"Shirley, you can stop trying to eat Rissy," Jim said. The croc, now dubbed Shirley, reluctantly stopped her attacks and waddled back to the taller teen while giving Jesse the Stink Eye. Said bluenet cringed a bit at the glare but decided to continue asking Jim about his brother. "So, Jim, how do you know Jehu?"

"I met him on a raid in the castle of the Red Queen, so who are you?"

"Wait, the Red Queen! The big-headed red-haired coward with emotional problems? Oh, Jehu, you idiot!"

"Um, I don't know what rock you've been hiding in with Jehu, but the Red Queen is a blond bimbo with boobs bigger than watermelons," Jim said matter-of-factly.

Rissy chose that moment to jump onto Jesse's shoulder. Unfortunately, however, the little cat misjudged the distance, having to scramble to avoid falling straight into Shirley's jaws. "Honestly," the feline grumbled, shaking a paw as it instead stalked to Jesse's side and waiting impatiently for the bluenet to pick it up instead, "it's times like these that makes me wish Wisteria was here to help me. Sure, he may not be blind as I am, but he sees no quarrel in assisting me when I am in need of help."

"Well, you could have just asked, Rissy. Me or Pretty Boy would have been more than glad to."

"Yeah, that's- wait, did you just call me 'Pretty Boy?" Jesse asked, a crimson blush brightening his cheeks. Jim blushed a bright pink in response. Then a deafening roar was heard over their heads as three shadows appeared over their heads, two human-shaped, the other dragon. Jim grabbed both Jesse and Rissy as the shadows flew by, Shirley diving under the leaves and branches again to hide. While Jim hid them under an old log, Jesse got a good look at three shadows. The two humanoid shadows turned out to be D-Hero Doom Lord and E-Hero Flame Wingman, and the dragon-

"The Rainbow Dragon!"

* * *

><p>Edo let out a harsh curse though clenched teeth as he felt the roar of the other beast. "Rainbow Dragon," he murmured, recognizing the newcoming creature, the one with the harsh chain around its neck and sorrow in its eyes. "Judai, take care of the Starbeast!" he yelled to his companion, springing forward to fight with the Rainbow Dragon. The dragon, however, let out a screech of pain as the collar electrocuted him and slashed out at Edo, causing him to fall back, his cheek cut and his form fading. <em>Dammit, that's the third form I've lost today<em>! he thought. He hurriedly took on his fourth, D-Cubix, as he recognized his defeat.

Judai too let out a fierce yell as the Starbeast's light caught his wing, causing his form to flicker as he shifted from the Wingman to his normal appearance. _Dammit_! he thought, _Wingman was my best form_! He heard a loud scream from the forest below that turned into a piercing roar, a black dragon surging up behind him to catch him in its claws as it spat acid at the Starbeast. The white dragon let out a yelp as it turned tail and fled, part of its body red raw. The black dragon shuddered then, shrinking quickly and turning into the black-haired boy from before, whom Judai was quick to catch, albeit in the form of his E-Hero Tempest. Wisteria would be _delighted_ to know about this...

* * *

><p>Edo came limping back, his side spilling blood to the others' horror. "Edo!" Atticus cried, scooping the silveret up into his arms.<p>

"Stop worrying," the boy panted softly. "I've had worse." He turned tiredly to Yusuke. "Wisteria, we have to get somewhere safe, Chess says they've flooded the entire forest with the Court members, guards, and the like."

Yusuke nodded, seeming to think about where they could go to be safe. "I know just the place, the Hatter Cottage."

Edo looked at him like he was insane. "You mean-!"

"Wait, the Mad Hatter! That can't be, he isn't real!" Atticus said. Zane nodded in agreement, making sure Daichi was safe on his back. A swirl of wind was their only warning when Judai landed with the ravenet who scared off the Starbeast.

"Wisteria, you'll never believe what just happened! The guy on my back turned into a Dark Starbeast and drove it off! Ask Edo, he saw it too!"

Yusuke looked at Edo for confirmation, and got a nod.

"Hello! You guys haven't really confirmed the existence of the Mad Hatter!"

"Really, this isn't Wonderland," Zane threw his two cents in, but all he got for it were stares.

"But this _is_ Wonderland!" Judai responded. The group heard rustling from the woods, and out came a multi-colored kitten and a black cat, a crocodile, and two more teens, one with black hair, the other with _blue_! The others were surprised to see the tall ravenet.

"You!" Edo spat, his sapphire eyes sparking with anger, "what are you doing here, asshole? Too tired to play the part of the hero anymore or just wanting to hide out with us until the trouble blows over like the coward you are?"

The one-eyed boy rolled his eye. "Please, Edo, _you're_ the one with the hero complex, not me."

The silveret bristled. "Want to say that again to my face, asshole?"

The cowboy leaned in, clearly enunciating his words. "He-"

"That's enough!" Yusuke growled, glaring daggers at the both of them as he picked up the black-and-white cat, stroking its ears affectionately. "Both of you are acting like children when really all we're doing is wasting time we should be spending getting to the cottage!" His lavender eyes skewered first Edo, then Jim. "Now Edo, you're under my command, and as such, you are to at least tolerate Jim's presence until we are at a point where we can indulge in petty arguments, and Jim, I know I'm not your commander, but I ask you to please refrain from making this any harder than it has to be."

"Fine," Edo pouted, turning his face into Atticus's chest and accepting the kitten when it leaped up into his arms since he was the only one being carried who was still conscious.

Jesse was a little nervous as the group he was traveling with trekked through the forest. The serious aura surrounding the others was hard to ignore and now everything from the moment he got the this strange dimension to when Jim grabbed him to protect him from some the strange beast that looked like it was a part of the 'Light and Darkness Dragon' and the Rainbow Dragon...

The Rainbow Dragon, it was everything he hoped it would be and more. But his goal was still too far away, what with that the 'Red Queen' clearly was doing something to control him. The pain and sorrow told it all...

"Wisteria," the blind cat murmured, ears twitching as its misty eyes roved wildly, "We need to hurry, the Harpies are coming."

The greenet let out a soft curse. "Jim, you're in charge," he commanded, taking the form of Clear Beast Vicious Knight with the cat still cradled in his arms. "Rissy is coming with me, but Judai can provide backup and Catnip guidance should you need it. She knows the way."

"And what about you?" Atticus asked, his arms still tight around a drowsing Edo.

Yusuke looked at him for a brief moment before trailing his eyes over the entire party. "I'm going to fight the Harpies and set Rissy on their pet dragon."

Jim gave a firm nod. Wisteria darted off with Rissy still in his arms. Catnip jumped off of Judai's head and started to lead them away from the soon-to-be battle. The atmosphere was grim, worry for the warriors' lives heave on the group's minds. Catnip, though quite not as crazy as any Disappearing Feline, and made its race proud in trying to start a light conversation.

"So," the little kitten mewed, swishing its tail, "does anyone know why a raven is like a writing desk?"

Judai rolled his eyes, recognizing it as one of Chess's favorite questions. "I'm gonna go scout ahead and get things ready at the cottage," he offered, gently handing his cargo off to Jesse at Jim's approving nod.

"Make sure you pick up some readers from the hideout," Edo muttered, his eyes fluttering open for a moment. "If one of these guys is powerful enough to summon a dark Starbeast without prior experience, there's _bound_ to be some potential in there."

Judai nodded. "Will do," he replied before changing into a ball of fluffy brown fur and flying off swiftly on his small white wings.

Atticus watched as the fluffball that was Judai flew ahead. Edo was regaining consciousness at a steady pace, and he is now able to stand—even if it was with help. "Who are these 'readers'? Do they read books or something?"

"Hardly," Edo answered, leaning heavily on Atticus. "They read energy signals and can help you train you to zero in on spirit energy in order to take the form of different Duel Monsters." He shrugged. "I don't know how it works, Daichi's the one who made ours."

"You mean those Duel Disks on your arm?" Jesse asked, getting looks from the conscious, attending native Wonderlanders that are still here and awake. "What?"

"You know how these readers work, Pretty Boy?" Jim asked, making Jesse blush.

"Almost everyone back at the school we attend knows how a Duel Disk works, it's part of the curriculum," Zane answered, finally saying something since they started walking.

"But Jesse isn't from your world, his aura is different!" piped Catnip, jumping from one root to the next and back in hyperactive happiness.

The group turned back to the bluenet, who blushed a bit from the attention. "I-I don't know know what she's talking about!" he answered a bit too hastily. But before they could push for more answers, a groan from the ravenet alerted them that Jesse's passenger was waking up.

"Good, Chazz is waking up!" came Atticus' response. Jesse carefully lowered the other boy from his back as said ravenet regained more of his wits.

"... Am I in hell?" the ravenet asked, keeping his silver eyes closed. "I must be in hell, I can hear Atticus, and I bet any second now, he's going to break into song and torture me because I died and I went to hell."

"No, we're in Wonderland," Zane answered, moving his raven-silver-haired passenger into a more comfortable position.

"Wait, you mean we fell into a rabbit hole! How did that happen!" Chazz exclaimed.

"No, me and Zaney got here via the Abandoned Dorm, don't really know how you got here, Chazz," Atticus piped up.

"Yeah, you fell from the sky and landed on that little island before you went SPLASH! and had to swim to land. Being wet isn't fun, I should know!" Catnip chimed in. Chazz glared at the hyped-up kitten.

"Change of subject, how did _you_ get to Wonderland, Anderson?" Chazz asked, annoyed.

"I don't really know, Chazz, just woke up somewhere in the woods with Rissy," Jesse replied.

"Who?" Chazz asked blandly.

"The cat Wisteria was holding," Edo answered, now not leaning on Atticus as much.

"Common, mates, Pretty Boy, we need to keep moving. I don't want to wind up as Harpie food," Jim shouted from the front with Catnip, who was now interested in a colorful flower. Edo growled but kept his tongue in check, not wanting to anger Wisteria with disobeying his orders. The sounds of small flapping wings as Judai's fuzzy form came back into view, some of the stranger one-slot Duel Disks in his mouth (if it existed) and his front paws. There were three in total; one a blue-black color, one a blue-white color, the one in his mouth blue-silver.

"Mine!" Atticus announced, stealing the blue-white one happily and trying to slip it onto his arm before Edo, rolling his eyes, pressed a button on the inside of the device and causing it to snap open.

Delighted, the brunet dug around in his pocket for a card to try it out, but Edo smacked him. "Not now," he scolded. "We don't have time."

The surfer pouted. "But I wanna!" he protested.

Zane, in comparison, was much gentler in taking the blue-black one, easily snapping it onto his wrist. "Just because you want to, Atticus, doesn't mean you should."

"Meanie!" Atticus replied, sticking out his tongue.

Edo sighed. "I'll teach you how to use it if you wait."

"Promise?" the brunet asked, brown eyes pleading.

"Yes," the silveret replied.

Jesse took the disk from Judai's mouth, slipping it onto his arm easily before running to catch up with Jim.

"Where's mine?" Chazz growled, silver eyes flashing.

Judai changed back into his normal self, shocking Chazz with how cute he is. "You weren't awake, and I can only carry so many on each trip. I was pushing it with the three I _was_ carrying!" Judai replied, pouting.

"Hey! You two can bond later, we need to go! You heard Jimmy-Jim!" Catnip screeched from their feet, startling the two.

"Okay, Catnip, we're coming! Who _gave_ you sugar today?" Judai replied.

"Why, you did!" the kitten happily responded, causing the native Wonderlanders to glare at the brunette.

"Oh..."

Edo sighed, wincing as his hand went back to his side and came away sticky with blood. "Can we hurry it up here?" he asked sarcastically. "I'm kinda bleeding out here."

Judai just stuck his tongue out at the silveret. "Oh stop complaining, we're almost there."

Edo smirked. "Don't stick your tongue out at me, Judai, unless you plan to use it."

The brunet let out a little "meep", hiding behind Chazz.

And Judai was right, the cottage _was_ close. It looked like any cottage, but there were some... _strange_ decorations and coloring to it. Instead of the normal coloring of brown, tan and dark green, the cottage was painted all sorts of bright colors; red, sky blue, neon orange and green, and anything else bright, save pink. The lawn decor was even stranger, everything looked twisted and misshapen and colored the same wild colors as the cottage. Judai picked up Catnip in fear of losing her in all the colors. And the strangest thing of all was the _long_ dinner table crowded full of broken china and tea sets. And there was somebody on the end of the table; a girl there with knee-length platinum hair in a left side-tail and porcelain skin, wearing a bright red vest, midnight blue leggings under a neon orange and green skirt with yellow boots with purple laces, and to top it all off, a big purple top hat that was trimmed in pink and looked have seen better days perching on her head as it leaned a little to the right. Her glass green eyes held mischievousness and intelligence in their depths, along with a heaping dose of insanity. The grin and her face completed the crazed looked as she got up from the chair she was in, stood up onto the table, and maneuvered her way through the mess with cart-wheels, flips and other circus tricks normal people couldn't have don't without stretching first and even then those same people would have seriously hurt themselves, all without breaking or pushing over the mix-matched china. With a final back flip, she did a twist in the air and landed in front of the group.

"Hello guest! So horrible to greet you! I'm so surprised I didn't have time to get things ready, and you brought Other Worlders too! Shame, shame! Now I have a to introduce myself, so thoughtless!" the girl giggled, her devious smile growing by the second until it was impossibly big, "Devastated to meet you lot, I'm Alice the Mad Hattress!"

Chazz looked at the sky in a pleading gesture. "Why do you insist upon sending all the weird, crazy ones to me?" he asked no one in particular, "why?"

Atticus gave her a goofy grin, holding out his hand. "Hi, I'm-" he began.

Edo cut him off. "Alice, this is Fubuki Tenjoin, and the black-haired boy there is Jun Manjoume. But anyway, we need to hide. Do you mind letting us use your place as sanctuary? Daichi's out cold, Wisteria and Rissy are distracting the Harpies, and I'm injured."

Alice cackled madly, "Sure, Edo-chan, come on out! Horrible meeting you, Jun-kun, Fubu-kun, Silent-chama, and Pretty-chan!" The crazed girl spun around and started walking to the colorful cottage, and with a wave of her hand the long dinner table turned into sparkling dust that started to float into the house. Inside was really clear compared to the dinner table that was outside. "_Don't_ sit down, Edo-chan, group, and I'll get something to make the wound worse!"

"... She definitely lives up the 'Mad' in her title, doesn't she?" Jesse said, a little too at home in the cottage. Everyone was a bit worried about that, even the native Wonderlanders, who know crazy!

"Alice," Edo sighed, "stop scaring them." He started forward in what, for lack of a better word, could only be described as a cough, the hand covering his mouth coming away speckled with blood.

* * *

><p>Jesse: Wow... you gender bended the Mad Hatter!<p>

Die: *shrugs* It was Sakura, and with all the genderbending she talks about involving you guys, are you REALLY surprised she did that?

Haou: No, not really...

Sakura: In my defence, Die gender bended the original Alice and multiplied her by four!

Die: HEY! It was for pairings! And face it, we all know you'd MUCH rather see Chazzy in that dress... or Jesse... or even Zane and Atty. *starts drooling at the images*

Sakura: Or Jehu! That'll be a laugh!

Jehu: Hell no, bitches! *runs before he could be put in the dress*

Cheshire: Cheshire does not understand why you do all this...

Die: *is cuddling with Cheshire* Like it matters, you're not in a dress!

Cheshire: True... *begins purring, using his tongue to clean some dirt out of Die's hair*

Haou: *comes in carrying a struggling Jehu* Any chance you have a dress on hand?

Die: *is leaning into Cheshire* Top drawer, bottom left.

Jehu: NO, I'M *NEVER* GOING TO BE PUT IN A DRESS! LET ME GO!

Cheshire: Nya, just accept it and deal with it like a man.

Jehu: NO! *struggles, but is switched into the blue dress via Haou's magic* ... *cries*

Haou: *starts drooling at the sight, then picks Jehu up and teleports them to his bedroom*

Sakura: Please review! If you do, Alyss will give you a free bunny plushie!

Alyss: *happily presents her offering of bunny plushies*

Aster: Why bunny plushies?

Oz: Alice wouldn't give up her meat...

Alice: *fiersely protects her meat* My meat!

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Cheshire: Good night everyone! *bell jingles as he falls over, asleep next to Die*


	3. Chapter 3

Die: HELLO EVERYONE! *is grinning while she's sitting on Break's lap, occasionally handing him candy*

Sakura: ... The Pandora gang is still here?

Die: Yep! I'm sitting on Break so that he doesn't go wander into any more sex scenes.

Break: *is pouting around his lollipop*

Sakura: You shouldn't be pouting, Break. You're getting free candy and cake!

Break: So? I want to get blackmail on my sweet little Raven and Alice-san!

Alice: *hiding behind a chair, hissing* Go to hell, clown!

Die: That wasn't very nice, Alice.

Sakura: Break, would you do the disclaimer? There's cake and blackmail material for you if you do!

Break: No one here own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX _or_ Pandora Hearts~! *waves his sleeves around*

Sakura: *secretly gives blackmail to Break while giving him his cake* Thank you, Break!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<p>

"Edo!" Atticus cried worriedly, scooping the silveret up into his arms.

"I'll be all right, Fubuki," he murmured weakly. "I've had worse."

"The fuck you have," Judai growled, calling to the girl. "Alice, get some smelling salts too, we could use Daichi's help!"

"Nope, not gonna happen!" The blonde ran to her kitchen cabinet, worry and fear for her friend in her eyes.

"And bring some Yallow, too! We don't want this to get infected. And bandages!" Jesse called out strangely calm as everyone else, even Zane and the now renamed 'Fubuki', was panicking in some various degree as Alice returned with a thick yellow syrup and smelling salts. Jesse grabbed the syrup and the bandages she later returned with and began cleaning the wound with the clothes and syrup, Atticus hovering over him and his patient. Judai and the newly-dubbed 'Jun' was busy waving the smelling salts in front of Daici's nose, successfully reviving him.

Daichi coughed, recoiling away from the smell. "MY GODS, JUDAI, I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT!" he yelped, then blinked, seeming to realize that he was partially incorrect. "Um, hello."

Zane was the first to reply. "Hello there."

"I remember you," Daichi murmured dazedly, staring into ocean blue eyes. "I saw you right before I passed out."

"MOTHER-FUCKING HELL, THAT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!" Edo yelled, jerking away from Jesse's hands. "Daichi, stop staring at Ryo and get your ass over here to help me not die in pain!"

"Edo, hold still! The pain will just get worse if you move too much!" Jesse told Edo in a hard voice, trying to carefully wipe the wound as carefully and efficiently as possible. Atticus was having a panic attack and trying to find something to do when Daichi gently pushed him out of the way, and positioned himself to help the bluenet.

"Hey, Pretty-chan, how do you know so much about wounds and stuff?" asked Alice as she was walking on her hands, Catnip running around like chicken with its head cut off.

"My brother _always_ got hurt in some way, shape or form. And in the strangest places too... but I know they were caused by fights," Jesse answered, blushing a little.

"Sounds like somebody I'd hate to meet," Alice responded.

"Yeah, you two would go together like peaches and cream," Jesse muttered.

"Exactly!" Alice shot back happily.

Daichi threw a glance over his shoulder. "Come over here... Fubuki was it? Edo's going to want something to hold onto for this part."

Judai winced at that, chocolate eyes wide. "But he'll be okay, right Daichi?" he asked in a vulnerable voice.

"I don't know," the ravenet answered honestly. "He's bleeding too heavily for me to get a good look and squirming too much for me to really clean it. At this point, it could go either way."

Jesse looked like he was battling himself when Daici said that. _Should I... No! Jehu told me not to unless he said so, and he could be_-

Jesse was startled out of his thoughts when Catnip jumped onto his left should. "You know you can do more than this, right?" she said, even in this serious situation remaining cheerful. Alice was giving him a knowing look, like she knew what the kitten was talking about. The others looked confused, and Jesse's classmates were starting to wonder just who he _really_ was.

Edo and Daichi, however, were having a silent battle of wills, which the former won when the latter sighed heavily and looked away. "Fine then!" the genius grouched, throwing down the rag he was using to try to clean the silveret's side, "Die for all I care, you stubborn bastard!"

"We're pinned down, Daichi," the silveret growled back, eyes narrowed. "We can _hardly_ afford to risk a run to the hideout just for me."

Jim quickly caught on to what they were talking about and let out a low whistle. "Damn, you guys have a cryo tank? No wonder you're in for more of a long haul!"

"Um, we won't be needing that cryo tank. I- I have something you guys need to know about me..." Jesse spoke up. The gang turned their attention from Edo to him, seeing a pained look on his face.

"Then tell us, Pretty Boy. It can't be _that_ bad," Jim encouraged. Jesse gulped, looking for all the world like he was signing his death warrant.

"Com'mon, Pretty-chan, you know it's bad," Alice encouraged in her strange way. Catnip started purring and rubbing her fur against Jesse's check. With the encouraging looks from the rest of the group and Edo's hopeful look, Jesse was about to tell his secret...

But the door opened before he could get a word out.

Yusuke fell in, looking exhausted. "Wisteria!" Judai cried, darting to catch the greenet.

"No," he groaned, weakly pushing at the brunet's chest, "we have to get out of here. They're coming and Rissy says they're going to burn down the entire cottage."

"Speaking of," Daichi stated, brow furrowing, "where _is_ Rissy?"

The elder boy looked down, ashamed. "I left him," he whispered softly in an anguished tone. "He told me you were all in danger, and I left him there to hold them back alone." Against his best efforts, a crystal tear dripped from his lavender eyes before dashing to pieces on the floor.

"That does it!" That got everyone's attention on Jesse again. He had a determined look in his eyes as he moved Daichi out of his way and placed his hands on Edo's wound. Before anybody could protest or ask why, a rainbow glow came from both the wound and Jesse's hands. The group was stunned for a few moments, but that was all it took before the light disappeared, and with it the wound.

"I've been always able to heal people by touch, happened to discover it when my brother got messed up really bad. He told me that I could _never_ use it, but we don't have time to baby the wound. I'll explain more fully later when we're safe."

"Then we need to slow down and stop in our tracks!" Alice said as she was busy gathering food, supplies and important objects into a bag, obviously using magic to fit it all in. Now that his wound was gone, Edo moved as efficiently as the others as they gathered what they came with and ran for the door. Alice looked longingly at the cottage but ran with the rest of them. Yusuke was being dragged by 'Ryo' and Atticus to keep up. They were long gone before the soldiers came to keep their word. When the group got farther into the forest, Rissy found them and gratefully jumped into Yusuke's arms.

"Rissy!" the green-haired boy gasped in relief, hugging the cat to his chest and burying his face in the black fur, a white-tipped cat ear twitching alongside his human one.

Edo heard it before they did, a result of training so hard in the horrible weather conditions. He changed into his fifth form of the day, D-Hero Dreadmaster, in time to catch a dark snake-like creature by the throat, dashing it against the ground but not before it injected venom inside him. "Creepers," he growled, tearing off the bottom of his black shirt and wrapping it around his bicep as a makeshift tourniquet. "Still, we're close enough that it doesn't matter."

"You moved yer HQ?" Jim asked lazily.

Judai nodded, darting forward into the brush to open up the entrance. "The Prince of Spades nearly flushed us out of the last one," Daichi explained. "We could hardly afford to remain where we were after that."

* * *

><p>Jehu was <em>beyond<em> pissed, but he hurt too much to care. _If the Red Queen had to know _one_ thing, why God why did it have to be torture and punishment_! The pain was too much, he had fainted three times already. Now he was lying on the soft bed in Haou's quarters and feel like he was in _both_ heaven and hell. He hadn't seen the handsome brunet in the time since he had been sent to be _punished_ and when he had woken up the third time after fainting in his new _master's_ suite. _No wonder that 'Jaden' kid ran, that bitch is _EVIL_!_ Jehu faintly heard the door open and soft footsteps. Now Jehu felt vulnerable, whoever they were can get a _full_ view of his back end...

"I'm sorry," a soft voice murmured, a gentle hand stroking his back soothingly. "I hadn't expected Mother to take you from me if she knew you were to be punished at my hand."

Jehu wet his lips, refusing to look at his new master. "And are you going to punish me too?" he asked bitterly, already bracing himself for more pain.

Instead, he felt a gentle tingle as dark shadows fell from the brunet royal's hand, healing the gashes that would be hidden by his clothes or that threatened a decline in health should they remain untreated. "I'm not my mother," Haou stated, yellow eyes unreadable as he strode into his closet to peel off the heavy armor he wore.

Feeling better, Jehu sat up and got a good look at his new master. His armor didn't hide much, he was as muscular as it suggested. Jehu had to swallow to wet his throat and fight back both a blush and his desires. He could feel two certain spots ache with need. But he was too tired to act on that need.

Haou's voice startled him out of his... _reverie_. "You're welcome to either sleep up with me or in the bed provided for my pet." He gestured to the side, where a modest mattress was pressed up against the wall. "It does not matter where you choose for I shall not violate you tonight. The only thing that may happen is that my previous pet was rather fond of snuggling up to me at night and thus may result in me unconsciously seeking out your body heat as well."

"Too tired to move," came Jehu's reply, as he choose not to comment on the 'not violate you tonight' and instead cuddled into the comforter. The brunet nodded in response, pulling the curtains closed as he walked by them before he tucked himself into the blankets as well. Jehu, too sleepy to care, moved to cuddle with the brunet royal, resting his head on the broad shoulder. Haou was surprised at the action, even when he'd had Jaden, the boy had taken _weeks_ to get warmed enough to him to curl up this closely to him, but he laid an arm across the bluenet's chest nonetheless, pulling him closer to his heart before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Judai's touch on the blue runestone had it lighting up before it peeled back to reveal the entrance to an underground cave. "Well, go on," he encouraged, smiling brightly, "it won't bite!" Embolded by this, Chazz was the first to drop down, his silver eyes widening at the simplicity of the cave when he'd been expecting some sort of high-tech place. "It's not a lot," the brunet admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "but it's home."<p>

Yusuke and Zane were the next to drop down, followed closely by Jim and Jesse. "We set up your room like it was, Jim," the greenet sighed tiredly, "and you're welcome to use it. Until we can get everyone their own place set up, however, you'll be sharing. Judai will show you around and help you with that while Daichi and I try to prevent Edo from losing his arm, the dumbass hero."

"Sure, I don't mind. Who am I sharing it with?" Jim replied. _I hope it's Pretty Boy..._

"Alice, you should also follow Judai, he'll show you, Jim and Johan to Jim's room," Yusuke commanded. Jim had to hold back a curse since this meant he couldn't make _any_ moves to woo the beauty and instead took everything with smile, following Judai and trying not cry buckets of tears. Alice looked like she found yaoi porn...

"On second thought," the greenet stated, catching her expression and the undercurrents of Jim's disappointment, "I think it'd be better if you stayed in with me."

The sound of a sharp smack resounded through the room, no doubt caused by a glaring Edo upon a recoiled Daichi clutching his cheek. "That _hurt_ dammit!" Edo yelled, not caring if he did some he'd later regret. Zane moved in front of Daichi, looking to give the silveret a piece of his mind. Atticus looked like he was wanting to help Edo but also didn't want to anger his best friend.

"Hold on, what's wrong?" Yusuke hated to play peacemaker, but he knew the hero didn't hit without being provoked first. "What happened?"

"He started poking me with a fucking scalpel!" Edo growled, staring down Zane angrily.

"I wanted to get a sample!" Daichi protested.

"I'm not one of your experiments, dammit!" The boy stalked off, muttering dark curses, and Yusuke sighed.

"Great," he muttered to himself, "Now I'll have to ask Judai to tend to him, he's not gonna let me or Daichi near him until the wound's been treated."

"Or you could ask Je-er-Johan to heal him, he did a good job on it before we had to run like little girls," Chazz threw his two cents in, getting a glare from Alice about the 'run like little girls' comment.

"Shouldn't you be insulting Ju-chan and keeping your hands to yourself tomorrow?" asked the Hattress, irritated. Chazz was scared now, seeing as the Mad Hatter in the fairy tale was an insane son of a bitch. If she was in the least similar to him, he was dead meat...

"That was exactly why I was getting a sample! You don't come by people with natural talents to heal on a daily basis, at least not in Wonderland," Daichi exclaimed. Zane was a bit disturbed by that, but the ravenet's curiosity _was_ cute.

Atticus had followed Edo hopes of calming the silveret down. "Hey, you okay, Daichi didn't reopen that wound, did he?" Atticus asked.

"It's not so much that he reopened it," Edo replied, "but more that the wound is poisoned. I'm going to need to reopen it to draw out the venom, but I _refuse_ to be used as a science project."

Yusuke sighed. "Yes, well, I don't care how much you may want a sample, we aren't abusing a gift like that."

"Yes Wisteria," the genius sulked.

"Trouble in paradise is a condition that, in and of itself, leads it to occur often in a group within an enclosed setting," Rissy noted from the greenet's arms. "Quite frankly, I would prefer a hell to a paradise, much more predictable schedules and occupants."

"You and me both, Rissy, you and me both..." Yusuke replied.

"I don't just heal outside wounds, you know."

The small group turn to see Judai, Jesse and Jim back. "We heard Edo yelling so we turned back to see what happened," Judai explained. Yusuke gave a nod to Judai in response, Rissy moving from his comfortable arms to his shoulders.

"What do you mean by that, Johan?" Edo asked.

"I can get the poison out of you without having you bleed too much. Jehu-nii almost always came home with more than just wounds..." Jesse replied a little irritated. If he kept hearing this codename too much, he could forget his _real_ one...

"Sure, you can try," Edo said restrainedly.

"And allow Daichi to look into it while you're doing it, too," Yusuke commanded, "so he won't drag you to his laboratory later."

"Sure, I don't mind. Edo, do you?"

Edo was stiff, his nails digging into his palms. "No," he muttered, looking rather as if he was forcing the words out, "I don't mind at all."

Somehow, it then clicked in Atticus's mind what was happening. _Edo doesn't like doctors..._ Remembering how his little sister had freaked out a lot when she was younger, he did the same thing he'd always do to calm her down: he grabbed Edo's hand, lacing their fingers together tightly and resting his chin on the other's head.

"Awwww..." Judai cooed. And that broke the cute moment.

"This isn't cute, Judai! I'm poisoned, not some puppy!" Edo yelled.

"If that's the case, we need to get the poison out before you die. Is there a comfortable place here?" Jesse asked, turning Yusuke for directions, Daichi giddy with excitement.

"Just go to Edo's quarters," the greenet instructed tiredly. "He'll likely pass out soon anyway."

* * *

><p>The first thing Jehu realized as he awoke was that he was warm, the thing he was laying on was soft, and the pillow his head was on was moving... MOVING? Jehu, fully awakened, jumped off the bed when he remembered that he wasn't the only one here. As the true owner of the suite started to wake, Jehu was trying to stop hyperventilating and remember if they did <em>it<em> among all the other tortures the brunet's mother caringly did to him the day before.

"_I'm not my mother._"

Haou twitched, balling up tightly and yanking the blankets to his chest to try to contain the warmth that had already left him. Jehu calmed down after a few minutes and now had the sense to see that Haou was... was 'cute' the word? What he was doing, curling into a ball because he wasn't in the bed, was a cute act, but 'cute' just didn't truly describe the young ruler.

"I know you're just standing there," the brunet's voice floated out from underneath the coverings, sounding peeved. "Either do something productive or get your ass back in here with me."

"Meep!" Jehu jumped at the sudden command and, for reasons unknown to him, crawled back under the comforter and into the brunet's arms.

Haou absently stroked the blue locks for a moment before he closed his yellow eyes again, pulling Jehu tight to his chest. "Go back to sleep," he muttered. "We don't have to be awake for a few more hours yet." But Jehu was dead to the world once he'd gotten comfortable in the strong brunet's arms.

* * *

><p>Edo whimpered in his sleep, nestling closer to Atticus even though the procedure was still going on. There had been some complications since the venom had spread quite far, so Daichi and Jesse had to work hard to try to get it out, resulting in the silveret having to be sedated.<p>

"Don't worry, Edo, everything's gonna be okay. Je-er-Johan and Daichi are almost done," Atticus said soothingly, in hopes of the unconscious silveret hearing the encouragement.

"Edo is a winy wimp, he won't make it," said Alice said, though the tone was of endurance. Yusuke looked annoyed with the words, and Judai looked about to snap. Oh! Too late...

"That does it, Alice-chan! Opposite Day!" Judai yelled.

"Oh, Ju-chan, I love you right now! I was starting to wonder when one of you was gonna call that word! How long til sundown?" Alice said with such relief the humans from the other dimension sweatdropped save for Jesse, who was too concentrated on Edo's health to sweatdrop.

Edo let out a little scream as Daichi let out a noise of triumph, holding aloft a fang that was dripping black venom. "Found it!" he announced, delighted in his find before Edo's pained whimpers redirected his attention. "Right, I still have to find the other one..." he muttered, diving back it.

Rissy sighed heavily. "All this talk of disease turns me off my food. Shall we take a tour of the headquarters instead, or better yet, have Judai instruct you in how to properly use one of the readers?"

"That'd be nice, if I had one!" Chazz remarked.

"Hey, Ju-chan can only carry so much stuff as a Winged Kuriboh, he was pushing it with three and you were still out cold when he went to get them," Alice retorted, for once her words matching her tone.

"Sure, I don't mind teaching them, and I'll get one for Manjoume too while we're on tour!" Judai said excitedly, ignoring the negative comments from before.

"Sanda! If I'm gonna be called by some codename, I want the -Sanda added on!" Chazz commanded as he followed Judai into the tunnels, a reluctant Atticus tailing them.

Zane chose to stay behind, and for good reason. "I want answers."

As soon as Daichi attempted to touch Edo, however, the boy screamed, flinching away with a harsh jerk.

"Daichi, stay back! He panicking, he'll lash out if we try to hold him down!" Jesse cried, pulling the stunned genius away from the thrashing silveret. Zane, Yusuke, Jim, and Alice moved to try to help the two keep Edo from hurting himself.

Judai, Chazz, Atticus, and the seemingly-forgotten Catnip came running back when they heard the scream. "What happened?" Atticus asked worriedly.

When Atticus's voice reached Edo, he calmed slightly, letting out a little whimper. Daichi looked at the silveret and brunet contemplatively. "Fubuki, stay here with Edo," he requested. "I think that's what's causing the problem."

Atticus almost ran back to the silveret and grabbed his hand again in the same fashion as he did before and with his little sister many years ago. "Guess we're stuck here till Edo is fully healed, or at least Daichi and Johan are done getting the poison out of him, Manjoume," Judai said, taking a seat near Yusuke.

"Sanda!" Chazz took a seat near Judai, Catnip jumping onto his lap, rubbing her body on his legs in hopes of being pet. She got her wish.

"Now that everyone is here again, could you please tell us what the hell is going on, Yusuke?" Zane asked, annoyed by all the delaying.

"I told you to call me Wisteria, Ryo, Yusuke is dead," Yusuke replied, petting Rissy in hopes of calming his own irritation.

Zane rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you'll still always be Yusuke to me."

The greenet sighed, but with the cat in his lap, napping lightly in a show of complete trust that was rare for the feline to show to anyone, he decided not to press it. "Well, there are twelve dimensions," he began, "all lying parallel to each other. Think of it like lines in the sand, one drawn for each reality." He found a stick and began drawing a series of lines in the dirt to illustrate his point. "However, they aren't all arranged like this." He scratched out all the lines except six. "There's more six separate entities since each dimension has a mirror half." He scratched out all the lines, replacing them with one long one that he drew a stick person on each side. "All you guys did was fall through that divider and ended up here."

"Okay, then how did we get here? I know me and Zane got here via the Abandoned Dorm, but what about Chazz and Jesse?" Atticus piped up.

"Yeah, I was nowhere near the Dorm that day and Jesse was being kidnapped by one fangirl after the other!" Chazz didn't look to happy about adding the last part, but Jesse blushing made up for it.

"Maybe it was guilt by association," Alice tossed her two cents in.

"And why did she start talking normal when you said-" Chazz was stopped when Jim put his hand on his mouth.

"It comes with the 'Hatter' tradition. When somebody other than me says 'Opposite Day', I get one day to talk like a normal person before talking like a mad man the next day. I don't mind, it's fun saying stuff I don't mean, but when newcomers like you guys show up it's frustrating to say one thing and make my tone mean the opposite. But now you know, and I'll be glad for things to be back to the way it's meant to be!" Alice replied, glad to tell the dimensional travelers why she did things.

Daichi sighed, collapsing on the nearest chair without realizing that it was already occupied by Zane. "Mmmm, Edo'll be fine, Wisteria," he murmured exhaustedly. "He might need some monitoring, yes, but he's past the worst of it now."

"Good," Yusuke said, closing his eyes. "I hate to say it, but Edo's easily our best fighter and I'm not looking forward to replacing him."

"Hey," Chazz said slowly, "why do you guys all have code names? I mean, we're safe here, right?"

Judai sighed. "We had normal names once," he answered sadly. "But in our line of work, using anything but an alias will only get you killed by the Red Queen."

"Edo's father taught us that," Daichi murmured, and silence laid over the group in revelation of that event.

Rissy let out a purr, wriggling on Yusuke's lap. "Chess..." he mewled, squirming.

Yusuke was annoyed, Rissy called that damned cat's name again. Why did he have to love the blind cat?

"So you use code names to stay alive? How awful is this 'Red Queen'?" Jesse asked.

"Very..." Judai said soberly. The four newcomers looked at him.

"He was one of the 'pets' that the Queen owned until he escaped," Jim answered the unasked question.

"Actually," Daichi corrected, leaning his head on what he thought was the back of the chair and closing his brown eyes sleepily, "he was the pet of the Prince of Spades, her son, but the point is, he was still royal property."

Judai looked down. "I feel sorry for Haou... I never told him good-bye..."

"Why? He and his wretched mother have caused nothing but torture to Wonderland!" Jim cried out.

"Because Haou never wanted it!" Judai growled, standing abruptly. "He just wanted someone to want him for who he really was, not because he was the Prince of Spades!" Angrily, he stomped off to vent, though not before grabbing Chazz's hand and pulling the startled ravenet along for the ride.

Jesse was tired after healing Edo and was leaning on Jim to keep himself from falling onto the floor.

"Well, I hope Judai calms down soon, I need to tell you guys something about when I was in the castle-" Jim started, but Jesse shot up from his dosing.

"Jehu! Jim, you said you met him! Where?"

Yusuke blinked, distracted from his petting. "You were in the castle?" he asked, shocked the one-eyed boy had managed to get inside the place. "We've been attempting that for _months_."

"It wasn't really that hard, I happened to be raiding a supply caravan when guards showed up. I hid inside and wandered around till I came across a bluenet named Jehu. He looked lost and I needed a partner so I got 'im to help. Great thief, but lousy sense of direction. Lost him on my way out and he _definitely_ was captured. He's either dead or in a cell rotting," Jim replied, a bit smugly.

But that went away when Jesse collapsed onto the floor, looking sickly pale. "Je-Jehu... he- how could- why?"

Jim was at his side in seconds.

"I'm sorry, Johan, but the Queen has a nasty temper, I don't think he's alive," Yusuke stated, making the shaking Jesse pale even farther.

"Or he could be Haou's pet," Judai stated, "the Queen would do _anything_ for him, even spare an intruder if Haou took an interest in him. In fact, when I was patrolling, I heard that Haou _did_ get a new pet. So there is a chance-"

"To what, rescue him? Judai, it isn't that easy getting in, and now that Jehu-san has been discovered, the Queen will take _no_ chances. Even if Pretty-chan's brother is still living, because he was captured _and_ your escape, he may as well _be_ dead. I know you think good of Haou-san, but the Red Queen can't be taken lightly and she'll _make_ sure Jehu either stays or dies," Alice said soberly, her tone serious and no-nonsense.

"Actually," Yusuke murmured, "that fits in well with our plan." He stood, Rissy cradled in his arms. "After all, if we're going to kidnap the Prince of Spades, it shouldn't be too hard to take his pet too."

"But what are you going to do with the Prince?" Zane asked, his arms lightly resting on a sleeping Daichi's back. _He's so much warmer than Atty is to sleep with..._

"Haou is a reasonable guy, maybe if we _make_ him think it's better for him and Jehu-san to come to us..." Judai started.

"He'll be more willing to stay and less likely to try escaping and telling his mother!" Atticus finished, right arm shooting up to point triumphantly. But Edo chose that moment to reach out, grab Atticus' left arm, drag him down to the bed, and snuggle the limb.

Zane was quiet, inwardly laughing at Atticus's shocked expression and taking it as some kind of revenge for all the ill he'd committed over the years upon unsuspecting victims, particularly with that damn ukulele of his. "Actually, I meant what you planned to do with him once you got him."

"Hold a trial," Yusuke stated. "There's little doubt he'd be found guilty, but unlike his mother, his crimes would only get him a life in jail instead of an execution."

"Haou would rather _die_ than be anyone's prisoner," Judai murmured.

"You know, you guys haven't answered how me and Je-Johan got here!" Chazz yelled out.

Yusuke shrugged. "There's no specific way to get there," he said, "so I don't know."

"Great, meaning you don't know how we can get back..." Chazz dragged out.

"Not really," the greenet admitted. "Now, if you would excuse me..." He swept off in a hurry, exhausted at the prospect of having to deal with another six people to look after.

* * *

><p>Sakura: La gasp! The Other Worlders can't get home! What a surprise!<p>

Die: Meh, we all saw it coming. I mean, why else would we throw them all there if they had an easy way to go home?

Cheshire: ... You know, nya, you're very much like the Hatter in meanness...

Die: *eyes go teary* But Cheshire, I'd never kill you out of spite. *bursts into tears* Never never never never never!

Sakura: No, you'd rape him out of spite... or horniness, which ever comes first!

Die: O.O *goes off to cry in the corner*

Sakura: ... I feel like an ass... *goes off to make apology plushies for Die*

Rissy: Well, the authors are now off to the unknown... Please review, the two could return from the unknown...*ends the chapter before anyone could complain*


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura: Let the crazy continue!

Die: *whines* Do we have to?

Sakura: Yes, our fans need us!

Die: *pouts* But where'd the Pandora Hearts gang go?

Sakura: I don't know, most likely looking for Break.

Oz: *tackles Sakura from behind*

Sakura: Gah! *goes down* Hey, Oz!

Die: *goes looking for Break or Gil*

Break: *walks in with a butt load of candy and other sweets*

Die: O.O *pounces on Break* ;3

Break: *goes down trying to save his sweets*

Oz: *from Sakura's boobs* Sakura-chan and Die-chan do not own either Pandora Hearts or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or the original Alice in Wonderland!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Judai yawned, starting a chain of yawning from the other people and cat. "I guess it's unanimous that sleep is needed," Judai said. "Since you guys don't have rooms of your own, we'll share. Come on, Manjoume! You and Catnip can share with me!" Then Judai proceeded to drag the ravenet out of Edo's room.

"Sanda!" Chazz yelled as he left with the brunet, multi-colored kitten following.

"Guess you're with me, Pretty Boy, I'll show you to my room," Jim said, taking Jesse's hand and pulling him gently towards their destination, all the while a triumphant smirk on his face. Alice got up too, heading for the doorway.

Zane sighed, seeing no way around it. He nudged the boy in his arms. "Daichi," he murmured, "you have to get up, I don't know where your room is."

Daichi moaned in his sleep, turning to snuggle into the bluenet's chest. "Umn, five more minutes, mum..." Daichi whispered.

Zane sighed, Atticus chuckling from his uncomfortable position at Edo's bed. "Guess we're both stuck here. Though I don't mind..."

Zane didn't give a comment, instead making the seat more comfortable so he could sleep. And Atticus took that as a sign to do the same.

* * *

><p>Haou looked bored out of his mind sitting on his throne, even if he did play with the dark chain keeping Jehu attached to the chair. Jehu, too, was bored. He was even contemplating doing something he <em>knew<em> would get him in trouble. Finally abandoning any hope of propriety, the brunet ruler yanked the bluenet onto his lap, forcing the other to straddle his waist. "Entertain me," he requested softly, craning his head back slightly in order to look Jehu in his orange eyes.

The blush on Jehu's face was so dark, Haou had to chuckle at the cuteness. Jehu couldn't think of anything but something that he wanted to do for a while. "Well?" the ruler murmured softly, "I'm waiting."

Just before Jehu could act on his desires, the door to the throne room opened to reveal the Red Queen in all her 'glory'. Haou's first instinct was to push Jehu from his lap, but he refrained from doing that, if only to protect the cute bluenet. "What's going on here, Haou?" she shrieked, looking _extremely_ pissed.

"My legs were cold," the brunet replied calmly, his golden eyes firm. "My pet was simply warming my lap for me."

Yubel raised a delicate eyebrow at her son's lie, trying with thinning restraint _not_ to glare at the bluenet straddling _her_ dear son's waist. Oh well, she could have him _punished_ later for tempting Haou with his submissive wiles. Nobody _but_ her specific chosen will share her heir's bed, especially not this bad-mouthed pest of a commoner! So she just smiled and bid the duo farewell—she refused to think the word 'couple'—and went to release the Starbeast and the Rainbow Dragon. Seeing people suffer always made her feel better, and those two winged-lizards still needed to find Jaden... and she'd have that _boy_ punished when Haou went on patrols later...

* * *

><p>"All right," Judai declared cheerfully, having led Chazz to a deserted room with a great ceiling, "time to show you how to use this thing!" He stared at his red reader blankly, trying to remember how to work the thing. "Um, hold on, gimme a sec."<p>

"Wait! You don't remember how to use it! Are you stupid?" Chazz freaked, his hopes shot of repeating his awesome transformation.

Judai's eyes got teary, looking sincerely hurt. "It's not my _fault_! It's been a while since I've used one!" Judai snapped back. He looked ready to cry.

Chazz sighed, regretting his words. "I'm sorry Judai," he murmured, pulling the brunet in for a quick hug. "I didn't mean it."

Judai blushed at the short sign of affection.

_Heh, he's cute when he blushes_. Taking the initiative, the ravenet studied the black reader closely, thinking for a moment before he realized it was just the right size for a card. _Oh it _can't_ be _that_ easy_... he thought, pulling a random monster from his deck case and slamming it onto the single slot. When Chazz placed the card in, his human form was replace with the form of a huge red dragon covered in gray armor with enormous claws the size of a banana.

"Wow! You really know how to pick 'em, don't cha? This could turn the tide for us when the Queen sends the Starbeast out again!" Judai praised, excited that the Resistance truly has a fighting chance.

Just then Zane, Atticus, Jesse, Daichi, Edo, and Jim entered the room, each armed with their respected decks and readers.

"Hello, comrades! I see we're not the only ones wanting to get some practice," Atticus shouted, then realized that Chazz wasn't in his normal form and dove behind Zane for cover. "Don't eat me! I'm too handsome to die!"

Zane looked behind him, then turned to the creature he recognized as Armored Dragon Level 7, one of Chazz's favorites. "Please _do_ eat him," he said, face kept carefully blank. "It would do us all a favor."

Chazz blanched, "No thanks, I don't want indigestion..." Chazz turned back into his human form. "And besides, I'm _not_ a cannibal!"

"Dammit," the teal-haired duelist lamented. "I thought I finally found a way to get rid of this pain in the ass waking me up in the morning with his damn ukulele."

"Hey!" Atticus protested, sticking his tongue out at his friend. "Meanie!"

Zane leaned in, knowing for a fact that this always got a good reaction. "Don't show it off if you aren't going to use it, Atty," he purred in faux lust, chuckling at the brunet's squawk and hasty retreat.

Atticus immediately retracted his tongue, knowing full well Zane _would_ perform the unspoken threat. All the while Edo was glaring holes into Zane's forehead while Daichi was trying not to kill a bitch.

Chazz wrinkled his nose in anger and embarrassment. _And I'm _friends_ with these two! Glad Jesse doesn't act this- oh, never mind! He's giving that Jim guy the doe eyes_...

"Okay, so now, rules on the readers," Jim said, pretending he didn't notice the bluenet looking at him. "You can take the form of any monster you want, but the more powerful it is, the less time you have to use it and the more time you'll have to wait to use it again."

Judai nodded. "Uh huh! That's why I used Winged Kuriboh a lot and Edo always works with his D-Cubix 'cuz they're so quick to use!"

"Of course, it's not always about strength," Jim continued at the sight of Zane's furrowed brow. "If you know exactly when and how to use the monster, you can get away with more powerful forms."

Zane sighed in relief. He didn't have to risk using any of the Cyberdarks then...

"Well, I'm good. I only got 7 monsters in my deck, and the strongest isn't that very!" Jesse stated, though mentally apologizing to his family. Speaking of family... "Hey, Judai?"

"Yes?" said brunet replied.

"Is Haou known for sexully abusing his... 'pets'?" Jesse asked nervously. Jehu was a perverted flirt, mind you, but he _did_ have his lines and limits.

"Of course not!" the brunet retorted. "He'd only hug me and have me sit on him and wash me in the bath..." Ignoring their concerned looks, he continued. "Sometimes he'd poke and prod at me and on _really_ rare occasions he'd put stuff inside of me, but it didn't hurt, it just felt weird, so he didn't do it a lot."

Everyone was quiet, and Jesse had a look of horror on his face. _Jehu is gonna lose _it!

As Judai described all the things Haou had done to him, Yusuke, Rissy and Alice walked in. Yusuke had a blank look, Rissy looked disgusted at what he was hearing, and Alice looked like she just died and went to Yaoi Heaven. "My, this isn't awkward?" she said excitedly.

Chazz blinked. "Judai," he said slowly, "that counts as sexual abuse."

"Really?" the brunet said, cocking his head to the side cutely. "But he said it was normal for people who liked each other to do that."

"No Judai," Edo stated lazily, leaning against the wall, "People do not normally do that to each other."

"But you and Manjoume do that to me all the time!" he protested.

The silveret's cheeks turned a bright pink. "Only because you did it first!" he protested, his sapphire eyes to the side rather than towards the brunet.

While Chazz, Judai, and Edo were arguing over the definition of 'sexual abuse'—with a heaping dose of 'Sanda!' shouted by Chazz—Jesse was having a full-blown panic attack. As the argument got more heated, Jesse was trying to come up with a plan to rescue his brother (not even taking into account that Jehu was more than able to handle those kinds of situations).

Jim reached out and ruffled Jesse's hair, getting his attention. "Don't worry, Pretty boy," he murmured, "we'll get him back."

Growing bored with the petty arguing, Zane rummaged around in his pocket until he managed to find his Cyber End Dragon, putting it on his reader and roaring the instant he took the form, gaining silence for his efforts.

Judai and Edo hid behind Chazz when they heard Zane roar, scared out of their wits. Chazz wasn't fairing any better, only keeping from running by the comfortable warmth of Judai against his back.

Daichi whistled, inspecting the creature with intelligent eyes. "Amazing detail," he murmured, "and it responds well too. Tell me, do you have any idea when the time will run out?"

"Nope," Zane answered in a strained voice, like he was being drained of energy quickly.

Almost as soon as he said it, the form flickered, changing him back into his normal self, albeit six feet in the air and dropping him down. Daichi darted forward, catching him with a grunt. "Well then," the genius muttered, setting the teal-haired boy on his feet, "guess we know about how long you can hold it."

Chazz frowned. "So even if I take on a powerful form, it drops that quickly?" he growled darkly.

"Nope!" Judai chirped, not moving from where he was pressed against the ravenet. "Your times get longer the more you train with it!"

Atticus sighed, "So the more we train the less likely we get killed?"

"That's the idea," Edo answered.

"Edo's always training when it rains!" Catnip mewed from where she sat on the side, practicing her skills. At the moment, the only visible parts of her were the neon pink. "He must be really good!"

"Yeah," the silveret murmured, looking down, "something like that."

"Why can't you sleep during the rain?" Atticus asked.

Edo gave him a pained look. "Because my father died—or to be exact, was murdered—on a rainy day," came Edo's answer.

Every one of the native Wonderlanders faces fell at being reminded of the loss of a great fighter. "Oh..." Atticus said soberly.

"He was a great man, he gives us all the more reason to stop the Red Queen, and now we have _two_ means to stop her," said Yusuke boldly, petting Rissy while doing so, making him a happy kitty.

"Of course you'll be able to stop her now," the cat purred, pushing his head more firmly into the greenet's hand. "I did tell you that it would be someone from outside this world to bring an end to the Red Queen, did I not?"

"Yes," Daichi said, closing his eyes, "but we thought you meant Wisteria, not any one of this group."

Judai shrugged, his arms on either side of Chazz. "Well, beggars can't be choosers, right?" he said, resting his chin on the ravenet's shoulder.

"What? Don't want our help, and what do you mean _two_, Yusuke?"

"That wasn't what I meant," Daichi said quickly. "I just meant that it's not every day that Otherworlders come to our land. You can't blame me for assuming the first to come in a long time _was_ the one prophesized."

"And how many times do I have to tell you, _Zane_," Yusuke hissed, "it's _Wisteria_, not Yusuke. Yusuke died years ago."

"And I said I still see you as Yusuke! I'll call you that until I know the full story!" Zane replied hotly.

"Now, now, we don't need you guys getting all lovey-dovey in such a relaxed environment..." Alice tried to ease the two elders of the group.

A low growl rumbled from Zane's chest, a rough edge to it that had been bestowed there by the electrodes from the Hell duels, and his body started to shift into that of a dark, mechanical dragon until a pair of warm arms wrapped around him. Startled, pale blue eyes turned to soft brown. "Calm down, Ryo," Daichi soothed, his forearms resting on the elder's stomach and simply feeling him breathe. "Wisteria will tell you when he's ready, all right?"

Zane forced himself to calm down, not just so that Hell Kaiser couldn't escape, but so Daichi and the others wouldn't get hurt. "Fine, I'll be patient," he said forcefully.

Judai finally disconnected himself from Chazz, instead going over to Edo and annoying the poor silveret. "Edo, I'm hungry!" he whined, giving the older boy the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could manage.

"No, I will not make you food, Judai." Edo just shot the puppy, ran it over with a steamroller, and then dropped the poor thing off a cliff into the sea.

"You know, I don't think any of us had anything to eat. Where did you place the kitchen?" Jesse stated, looking to Edo for the answer. When he heard that there was still hope for food, the puppy was revived and begging at the bluenet's feet.

"Ask Judai," the silveret stated. "I'm not cooking and that's final!"

"Com'mon, Edo! We're dying here! And poor Johan can cook only _so_ much so fast..." Atticus begged, using the Puppy Face of Doom. "For me?"

Judai decided to help Atticus and copied his puppy look perfectly, and to add to the cuteness... "Please, Edo-san. I don't know what everyone likes and from all the craziness here, I wouldn't be surprised if the favorites aren't things I know how to cook. I'd really appreciate the help," Jesse added, Bishi Sparkles hovering close to his Chibi Eyes.

The silveret groaned, closing his sapphire eyes and rubbing his forehead. "Fine," he muttered exasperatedly, "I'll cook you guys something."

"Yay!" Judai cheered, grinning widely. "You _have_ to make some of your angel's food cake for Manjoume! It's _to die for_!"

Edo groaned, while Jesse giggled at the cute reaction. "Well, Edo-san, will you please show the way?"

Edo led them off, leaving Daichi and Zane in the room since Yusuke and Rissy had gone scouting for some supplies while Alice had followed after the main group along with a horny-looking Jim. "So," Daichi murmured, "do you have any other forms you want to test out?"

"Yeah, but they're dangerous and I _really_ don't want a repeat of the last time I used them..." Zane answered.

"All right then," the genius said, "I'll get you outfitted for a new deck to use." He grabbed the bluenet by the arm and led him off, the two moving swiftly through the base and the ravenet giving a hurried tour as he went.

* * *

><p>"Fried Shrimp! Fried Shrimp! Fried Shrimp! Fried-" Judai chanted, before being interrupted by Edo.<p>

"If you don't shut it, no food!"

Judai had a wide-eyed look on his face, his expression almost appearing to suggest he'd been scarred for life. "You're so mean Edo!" he wailed, burying his face in the nearest shoulder, which just happened to be Chazz's.

"I wouldn't have to be if you'd be _patient_!" Edo snapped.

Judai didn't say anything, just hid even more in Chazz's shoulder. The black-adorned male growled. "You leave Judai alone," he snarled possessively.

"Whoa, hold your temper, Ch-er-Manjoume! We did just discuss something touchy to Edo. He has every right to be ticked!" Atticus tried to reason, standing in front of the silveret in an attempt to protect him.

"Fubuki is right, I don't mind being yelled at, Edo always gets touchy about his dad and Yubel-" Judai tried to explain but it triggered something in Chazz that made him turn and give Judai a _stern_ look.

"I don't care about how touchy the damn bitch is about his past," he growled, pulling the brunet onto his lap, "it's no excuse for him to be an ass." The sound of sizzling broke the serious atmosphere as Jesse began making the fried shrimp Judai was chanting about on the way to the kitchen.

Judai was blushing deeply, finding it awkward sitting on the ravenet's lap, and he hid his unease behind his bangs. "Jun-kun," he whispered, "could you let me up?"

Chazz blushed, both in embarrassment and excitement, and it took _all_ his self-control to _not_ push the brunet off his lap.

"S-sorry, Judai..." Chazz let loose his grip and Judai moved to sit at one of the seats at the table, watching Edo and Jesse work together like they have been doing it for ages and not just for a few minutes. The brunet yawned, watching the pair and leaning his head against the ravenet's shoulder and quickly falling into a light doze.

Atticus felt a slight pang at the way the two were interacting so perfectly, looking down to play with the edge of his deck case. _I wonder if it'd be safe for me to try taking on Red-Eyes here..._

"Before you _think_ of experimenting with your reader, remember we are in a _small_ room. Whatever you plan to use may not fit in here," Edo warned, mixing the batter for the Angels Food Cake Judai mentioned on the way. Alice was doing... something...

"I wasn't gonna," Atticus protested, flushing guiltily as he pulled his hands behind his back.

"Yes he was!" Jesse and Chazz chimed at the same time. Edo smirked in satisfaction.

Atticus looked at the two of them with a scandalized look. "Why does no one ever believe me?" he wailed, faux tears appearing in his eyes.

"You're the King of Idiotic Ideas," Chazz deadpanned.

Everyone who was a Wonderlander sweatdropped, while Jesse just chuckled. "He does have a point, Atty," Jesse added, "you _do_ come up with some crazy ideas, most to all of which don't work."

Alice stopped what she was doing to give Atticus an excited look. "Oh, that'll be useless! We really don't need sane minds!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"Translation: She wants to talk up some crazy plans to prank the Queen," Edo said, putting his 'Angel's Food Cake' into the oven while Jesse was whipping _pink_ potatoes as he waited for whatever meat he was cooking to be done.

Judai looked like he wanted to steal all of the food now and just eat it before waiting for it to cook properly. "No, bad Judai," Chazz said, pulling him back onto his lap, "wait for the food like everyone else."

"Ah! But I'm hungry!" Judai protested, half-heartedly struggling to get back to his seat. Alice looked like she was enjoying the show, and Jim was _trying_ to not make it obvious he was staring at Jesse's butt.

"Believe it or not, so am I," the ravenet answered, "and since I would like to actually get some food, you're staying right here until the food's ready by Edo and Johan's definition, not yours."

Edo leaned over to smack the cowboy in a smooth movement. "Get your mind out of the gutter," he instructed, turning his attention back to his cooking.

Judai pouted and surrendered to Chazz's grip, while Jim tried to not choke on air. Jesse blushed at the comment, and tried to put more attention into the tossed salad he was working on while Edo worked on the roasted chicken-like creature.

At the wonderful smells coming from the dining area, the rest of the known gang came wandering in as hungry as people can get.

Or at least, everyone except Daichi, Yusuke, and Rissy. Edo set some food on a tray, turning to Zane. "Ryo, could you take this up to Daichi's room? He generally doesn't eat with us because he's doing some of his experiments, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind the food."

"Sure, mind pointing the way?" Zane agreed, picking up the tray before Judai could sneak a fried shrimp.

"Sure, just head down the way you came, turn left and follow the sounds. Daichi's experiments are _always_ making some kind of noise," Edo answered, setting out plates as Jesse was placing the dishes onto the table.

Judai was bouncing impatiently, only Chazz's spidery fingers restraining his wrists keeping him from inhaling the food. "Patience, Judai," the ravenet muttered, "the food's not going anywhere."

Jesse chuckled at the cute scene, looking at Jim a few seconds before retreating back to setting the table, blushing at his developing crush.

Edo waved the bluenet away. "Go on and eat," the silveret muttered distractedly, "I'll finish up here?"

Atticus paused in his staring at the boy's backside. "You aren't eating?" he asked, brow furrowing. Edo shook his head.

"Not hungry, Edo?" Jesse asked, hesitating to take a seat.

"Not really," the silveret answered. "Go ahead without me."

Judai looked up at him from where he'd been staring at the fried shrimp. "But Edo, you didn't have anything to eat all day today and I don't think you had anything yesterday either!"

Edo glared at him darkly. "I'm fine, Judai," he growled.

"I think you should sit down and eat, Edo. Not eating is _very_ bad for your health, and I'm sure your dad wouldn't be too happy if you got sick because of it," Atticus explained, pulling the reluctant silveret to one of the empty chairs and forcing him to sit down. "Just nibble on something, you may be hungrier than you think. And if you _dare_ try to sneak off, you'll be sitting on my _lap_ for the rest of dinner!"

The instant Atticus let go of his arm, however, Edo darted off, disappearing without a word in the form of his D-Cubix.

Jim sighed, looking at the worried faces of the group. Though he and Edo didn't see eye to eye, he stilled cared about him. Atticus looked like he was about go after the other boy before he was stopped by Zane, who was returning from Daichi's room.

"Let me go, Zane!" the brunet growled, struggling against his friend.

"If you tell me why Edo was running, maybe I will," Zane replied smartly.

"Fubuki tried to get Edo to eat when he said he wasn't _hungry_. What took you so long getting back from Daichi's room, eh Ryo?" Chazz answered, wagging his eye brows suggestively at the last comment.

"Edo and Johan put too much food on the tray, so I stayed to eat in his room. Glad I did, the most intelligent conversation I had in _years_," Zane said plainly, "and why is Judai on your _lap_, Manjoume?" Zane smirked while saying that.

Chazz blushed, but Judai answered with a pout. "Manjoume won't let me eat and he's making me sit because he's _mean_!"

Atticus yanked his arm again. "Can I go now, Zane?" he asked, chocolate gaze fixated in the direction he'd seen Edo go off in.

Zane chuckled, "Yes, he went down the center hall." But Atticus was out before Zane finished.

"Guys, the food is getting cold. It's worrying that Edo would skip meals like this, but I'm confident that Fubuki will get him to come back," Jesse said, finally taking a seat and filling his plate with the food he and Edo made. That in turn had everyone who hadn't ate yet fill their plates and start to eat.

Of course, Judai quickly downed his food, wriggling impatiently as he watched Chazz slowly eat his fried shrimp before the ravenet slipped him half of the seafood on his plate. Sometimes, cuteness had its own rewards.

* * *

><p>Edo's kicks landed harshly on the dummy, smacking into the stomach, the head, and then knocking the entire thing down before he turned his attention towards another dummy. That is how Atticus found him, destroying the dummies into ruin. It saddened the brunet to see the pain and hate in the blue eyes of Edo. The silveret gave a particularly vicious kick to a particular dummy, this one with a black club emblem on its breast. Even though the dummy lay on the floor, he still paused to give it a good stomp to the face.<p>

"Any reason you've stomped on that dummy?" Atticus asked, walking out of the doorway, "I thought the Red Queen's symbol would be the Queen of Hearts, not the Jack of Clubs."

"It is," Edo answered. "The Jack of Clubs and I have unfinished business."

"This Jack of Clubs guy did something to your dad..?" Atticus asked, hesitant.

"He's the reason he's dead."

* * *

><p>Sakura: Poor Ashy, always after his dad's killer... even at the expense of his own health!<p>

Die: *is snuggling Aster*

Aster: ... you two hate us, don't you?

Die: *gets teary-eyed* WHY WOULD YOU EVER THINK THAT, LOVE?

Aster: *points to the fic above*

Sakura: Don't be silly, Ashy! *patting Die's back in comfort and giving her the plushies from last chapter* That's our love up there!

Jehu: Could have fooled me...

Die: NOBODY ASKED YOU! *throws something heavy at Jehu*

Jehu: *dodges the heavy object and gloats* Haha!

Die: *growls and puts him in a maid's outfit*

Jehu: *goes off to sulk in a corner*


	5. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo

Shadowwriter329

Kuro Arashi

XxAllanaMillenniumxX

Rein Kuro


End file.
